My feelings for her
by beatress
Summary: My first Gruvia fic. A simple version of Gray's confession to Juvia. It's my surprise to someone I promised. The summary could't be any better. But do read it. You'll like it!


**Me: I always wanted to write a Gruvia fic. So, it is now here. Hope you all like it.**

**Gray: I'm happy you've considered me now. **

**Me: You were so nice to me. I had to write this. How are you feeling now?**

**Gray: This is a confession. So, I feel nervous.**

**Me: This is my first fic in someone's POV so I'm nervous too.**

**Gray and Me: Well, Guys, Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

**My Feelings for her**

I was sitting at the bench in the park. It was evening and it was quite chilling outside. Wait, am I not an ice mage? Then, why am I shivering? May be, as Lucy says it's because I'm nervous. Nervous- what the heck am I thinking? Why should I be nervous? I have never been nervous for intense battles like the one at the Tenrou island. Then, why do I all of a sudden feel nervous? Yes, Lucy said that it was going to be difficult, may be more difficult than a battle with Erza or more difficult than dealing Natsu. Why? Because today I'm going to confess to a girl I like. Yep, I'm waiting for her to come. Lucy offered to help. She volunteered to bring Juvia here. This is the place where I'm going to confess to here and the very idea is getting on to my nerve.

Juvia… The very name brings many memories alive. Our first interaction wasn't any friendly. We first met during a fight. The Phantom guild held Lucy captive and began attacking us. Juvia was one of the Element Four whom I had to defeat. The very first impression she gave was that she was lonely. We battled for a nakama. I, however, didn't know that the woman I battled with would be such a loner. When I defeated her letting her see the sunshine for the first time in the life, I was amused to see a smile lit up her earlier sad face. She was about to fall down but I caught her. Even if she was not my nakama, I couldn't let her die.

Water… It was what she protected me with when Simon attacked us at the Casino. She hid me in her body. It was the first time she told me that she wanted to join Fairytail. She was the one who helped us reach the Tower of Heaven. She helped Lucy with a Unison Raid, thus, earning her friendship. Water was her body and Ice was I. No wonder, we got along so easily.

It was during the Harvest festival that she gained everyone's confidence. She diffused one of the electric orb, knowing the danger she put herself in. Like wise many incidents occurred.

I was quite oblivious to my feelings. Though she always cared for me and loved, I always took it for granted.

My feelings for her… all went unnoticed. It was until one day when I was on my way to the guild. I saw her in the park with a small girl. The little girl seemed to be lost and she was calming her down. The worried look on her face, the smile that she smiled to calm the little girl and her soothing voice made me feel warm. A small giggle escaped my mouth and I was caught. She walked up to me, holding the little girl in her arms with a concerned look on her face.

"Gray-sama, this girl is lost in the park. Can you please help Juvia find her mother?" she pleaded.

Unknowingly, I placed my hand on her shoulders, giving a assuring pat as a smile crept on my face. I said, "Sure". However, my action made her blush ten shades of red. The shy girl turned her head away from me in order to hide her blush but I noticed it. For the first time in my life, I thought it was cute. Cute and a girl? Wait! She's my nakama. How can I think about her in that way?

We continued our search for the little girl's mother. It was evening by the time we found her mother. The little girl went crying and clung to her mother. We were so touched by the sight that we didn't realize that I was holding her hand. A smile formed on her face making it look serene. The sunrays reflected the happiness off her face. I was quite amused by the sight. We both stood there smiling. The little girl's mother came to us and said, "You people don't know what treasure you've given me. I wish that you both are always together like this."

Saying this, she left for her home with her daughter, leaving us puzzled. Why did she feel that we were together? Then, we realized that her hand was in mine. We immediately took our hands back, each of us blushing. We were still looking at the mother and the child leaving.

"Juvia, what would you do if I was lost?" I asked her. I don't know why but I felt like asking her. Juvia looked at me for while and then, answered me, probably wondering why I asked her such a question.

"Juvia would never leave you alone, Gray-sama. Juvia was thinking why would you be lost then," she replied.

Somehow, what she said touched my heart. I immediately fell in love with her.

I didn't know it was more difficult when you're in love and you're love is right in front of you but you cannot confess to her even though you know that she had the same feelings for you. I was nervous. I used to grow pale at her sight. I always used to drag Lucy to my side whenever I saw her. I never knew why but I couldn't muster up my courage to confess my feelings for her.

Yesterday was the day that changed everything. I was standing at the request board. Lucy was at the counter. I saw Juvia approaching me. I was all freaked out. I just couldn't face her. Whenever I see her, I lose my speech. I become speechless. So, when she came to me and asked if she could go on a mission with me, I freaked out and rushed to Lucy.

"Come with me," I said dragging her outside the guild, leaving everyone in awe.

After I took her out, I was panting heavily. Lucy looked at me puzzled.

"Gray Fullbuster, you're not planning to get me killed are you?" she asked with a baffled expression on her face.

"No, why do you ask?" I said casually.

I could see a smile on her face.

"Why don't you confess your feelings to her? She'd be more than happy to hear them. That will also pull me out of the danger," she said, sighing.

"Confess my feelings? What the heck? I don't have any feelings for anyone," I denied. I could feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"Don't lie to me Gray. I'm your nakama. I've been observing you for a few days. You always stare at her smiling but you don't dare to speak to her. You're in love with her, Gray. Admit it. Even she loves you. Then, I don't understand what problem you have in confessing to her," Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"I do love her. I've realized it a few days ago but then confessing is more difficult than you think. I become speechless every time I see her," I said.

"Well, then, I'll help you. Just come to the park tomorrow in the evening", she said as she left me in thoughts. Now I'm here in the park waiting for Lucy. I don't know what she is up to. I hope it turns well.

"Gray!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was. It was my friend cum rival with his flying exceed cat.

"Natsu, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here searching for Lucy. Have you seen her? She told us that she had aa job for us," he told me.

"Aye" Happy nodded.

"She said she'll be coming here. You can wait until she arrives," I said. Both of them nodded.

Then, we saw two girls running towards us- a blonde girl and a blue haired girl. My heart began thumping at the sight of the shy blue haired girl. A slight blush crept on my face.

"I'm sorry we're late," Lucy said as the two girls panted, "We can go shopping now"

"Shopping? Hey Luce, didn't you tell me that you had an urgent job for us to do?" Natsu asked.

"Oops, I completely forgot about that. I'm really sorry Gray and Juvia. I have to go with Happy and Natsu. The job was somewhat urgent," she said as she dragged away Natsu with her, Happy following them. Soon they escaped out of the park, leaving both of us alone.

Juvia and I giggled at the sight. Then, immediately, we blushed seeing each other and turned away from each other.

"Lucy said that Gray sama was having a problem that only Juvia can solve. I'd be more than pleased to help you, Gray sama," she said, smiling at me. My heart began beating even fast.

Dark clouds overtook the sky. Soon, it began raining. Juvia urged to go back to our homes lest I may get sick. However, I held her back. I felt it was now or never. I had to tell her today, tell her how I feel about her. I wanted to confess my feelings to her.

So, with my ice magic, I froze the rain drops converting them to snow. Juvia looked at me confused. A deep red blush formed on her face as I held her hand. Amidst the snow fall, in the park, under the Sakura tree, I confessed looking straight into her eyes.

"Juvia, I love you" I said in a haste.

This was sufficient to collapse her.

After a few minutes, she regained her consciousness. I held her in my arms, hugging her tight. I was quite worried. I thought she'd be happy but I didn't expect her to collapse.

"Juvia, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Juvia is fine, Gray-sama. Juvia dreamt that Gray-sama said he loved her. It felt a bit strange," she said in disbelief.

I hugged her once again, reassuring that what happened just now was no dream but reality.

"It's for real. Gray really loves Juvia," I said.

"And Juvia really loves Gray-sama" she said.

So, finally, in this way, I confessed my feelings for her.

* * *

**Gray: This fic is dedicated to Beatress' self proclaimed sister on net who'll be celebrating her birthday this weekend. So, please tag your wishes along with your comments.**

**Me: Yep, This one's for my sis, GoldenRoseLuceTanya. Please wish her. I'm really sorry this is short. I did my best for this.**

**Juvia: Juvia is so happy to be with Gray sama. (smiling)**

**Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Me: Happy Birthday to you, Tanaya! Wish you all the best for everything in your life.**

**Arigato and bye for now!**


End file.
